


Illustration gift for EntropicalSunflowers' fic "Among the pages"

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: FallTCHEvent, Fanart, Gen, Top Crowley Hell Discord Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: On the Top Crowley Hell discord server we held a fic/art event with the theme of "South Downs". You could do SFW or NSFW. I volunteered to do SFW art for someone and was paired withEntropicalSunflowers. I re-worked an earlier attempt to customise it to suit the fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Illustration gift for EntropicalSunflowers' fic "Among the pages"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntropicalSunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropicalSunflowers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Among the Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407870) by [EntropicalSunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropicalSunflowers/pseuds/EntropicalSunflowers). 



I'm still a beginner, and only been learning how to draw for just over a month at this point. But I got brave and volunteered to try to do an illustration for someone's fic for the server event.  
  
**Link to["Among the pages" fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407870)**  
  



End file.
